Inuyasha: Revenge is a bitch
by ItsJustOliana
Summary: InuYasha's rosary is removed during battle, how will he react to this new freedom? What will happen when Kagome is approached by a past nuisance? First ever, don't hate hard, a Little bit of a Lemon? Review please? ERRORS FIXED :) CHAPTERS 8 & 9 ADDED
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha. Never have, and never will.

Inuyasha: Revenge is a bitch

"You pathetic, half-wit. You call yourself a demon?" Inuyasha taunted.

"I may be a 'Half-wit' by your standards, but by mine, as well as every other demon, you're just a worthless half breed, and that's all you'll ever be. A nothing. I bet your own father would consider you a disgrace." The demon smirked.

"Inuyasha, he is only trying to get a rise out of you." Miroku warned, but it was too late. Inuyasha was beyond furious. He lashed at the demon, who only jumped, ducked, and dodged. Kagome had drawn her arrow, apon release, she realized Inuyasha was going to get in the way.

"INUYASHA, look out!" She shouted. When he saw an arrow coming at him, he jumped out of the way. The sacred arrow barely grazed him.

"Hey, What are you thinkin'! Watch were you aim!" He screamed at kagome. He turned to face the demon. "You're goin' down, you ugly ass thing!"

"Oh? Really. Well, I might as well take your Mortal girl with me heh?" With a flash the demon was at Kagome, he grabbed her from behind, by the waist, pinning her arms down. This made Inuyasha more infuriated than before.

"Let. Her. Go. NOW." Inuyasha warned. To respond, the demon grinded on Kagome, with his face in her neck.

"EWWWW, stop. STOP!" Kagome pleaded. The demon chuckled into her ear, after licking her neck to her earlobe. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Why you, BASTARD!" _'What can I do? I can't get to him without hurting Kagome!'_ Just then, Inuyasha noticed Miroku sneaking up behind the demon, sutra in hand. He was downwind, so the demon couldn't smell him. Inuyasha was running towards the demon, sword in hand.

_'What is he doing!' _Kagome thought. Soon Kagome felt the demon holding her stiffen, then let out an irriatated growl. Soon she was on the ground, the heavy demon on top of her, immobilized. He was crushing the air from her lungs.

"Help." Kagome choked out. Soon, the demon was thrown off her, and when air filled her lungs, Kagome realized what had happened. Miroku put a sutra on the demons back, immobilizing it, thus resulting in him falling on her. Soon she was picked up, bridal style, by Inuyasha. He was poking a proding her.

"Kagome, are you okay, does it hurt, where does it hurt?" He continued poking, until he poked one of Kagome's right ribs. She let out little whimper. Inuyasha set her down and went for the hem of her shirt.

"HENTAI" *Smack* "I can check my own wounds thank you." She snapped.

"I was justing trying to help. Gods, it's not like I was trying to peek at you or anything." At that moment, he regretted everything he just said. "Kagome, no. I didn't mean it tha-"

"INUYASHA!" He had his ears pressed so hard to his skull, they started hurting. "SIT." Nothing happened. "What? No. SIT, SIT, SIT." Inuyashas hand shot to his neck. The Rosary, it was gone. Kagome was full of fear. _'Oh no, oh no, oh no.' _

"Well, well, what do we have here." A cocky, yet cold grin formed upon Inuyasha's face. "No more telling me to sit."

"Inuyasha..." _'What did he have planned? He must be formulating some way to get revenge..' _

"Don't worry. You'll get what you have coming. First things first, to Kaede's we go."

_'He's going to make my life a living hell, isn't he?'_ Kagome thought.

_'She's going to regret every last sit command she's ever given.'_ Inuyasha thought to him self, planning, plotting his revenge.

Later, once they got to Kaede's, Inuyasha explained what had happened. He also left out the Rosary breaking. Sango and Miroku had gone on a walk, far away so they could speak in private.

"Did he notice?" Miroku asked Sango.

"No, I have all the beads here. Kagome's arrow cut the string. You think Kaede can fix it?"

"Let's hope, Inuyasha wouldn't dare do a thing while Kagome's injured, but that gives us time. Inuyasha is a vengeful person. He will get his revenge, but I don't think he'll hurt Kagome."

"Miroku, I-I'm worried. Kagome used the 'Sit' command to control his actions, and well, to let out anger, or punishment. With out it, he could become even more defiant with this new.. sense of freedom."

"Sango, I too, have this fear."

"I think we should head back, before anyone gets suspicious."

"Kaede, how long til' she's healed?" Inuyasha asked, impatiently.

"A day or two. Not very long, you are just lucky it was't more serious." Kaede replyed.

"I wish it would take longer..." Kagome muttered, under her breath. She knew Inuyasha had heard, because he chuckled. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Better make a speedy recovery."

"You know, maybe I should go back to my time, and see a doctor, make sure nothing is broken?"

"No. You'll be fine." Inuyasha snapped. "You aren't getting away that easy. Now, go lay down, and heal." He pointed to her sleeping bag.

"I'm not tired, besides, I have to read Shippo a story. He hasn't seen us for a few days, and I want to see him." She argued, with Shippo perched on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, I wanna spend time with Kagome." Shippo added.

"Shippo, do you want Kagome to get better? If she doesn't go to sleep soon, she wont heal fast." Inuyasha said, with a sly grin on his face. _'He wants me to go to sleep, for my own health, pha, maybe he plans on getting revenge while I sleep? Well, just to be sure I'll pretend to sleep.' _

"Inuyasha, I'm going to bed, soon. Not right now." She said it in a tone that said, 'And that's final'

"Can everyone leave for a minute? I need to speak to Kagome." Inuyasha announced, staring at Kagome. He could smell her fear, and worry. They all looked at Kagome, for an answer, she nodded her head, not taking her eyes off Inuyasha for a second. Sango was the last to leave, worry evident in her eyes. As soon as she was out of the door flap, Inuyasha sat down beside her, staring into the fire.

"You're afraid." He said after a few moments.

"Yes.. Not that you'll hurt me, but I know you Inuyasha, You're a very Vengeful, person who finds it hard to forgive." She stated.

"Oh, believe me, I'm going to give you a world of hell, but no, I'd never hurt you, intentionally." With that, he rolled onto her, pinning her to the ground by the wrists. He was careful not to hurt her, but the shock on her face was evident, she wasn't expecting that.

"Inuyasha!" He moved both her wrists to one hand, and clamped another hand over her mouth.

"Shhh.." He said laughing. "I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, and if you scream, I'll put you to sleep with a pressure point, got it?" She shook her head up and down. When he released her mouth, he reverted back to pinning both her wrists with both his hands.

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish, Inuyasha!" She snapped at him.

"Just be quiet, Wench. I just felt it was nessecary to warn you, Anywhere, anytime, anyday, I'll be there, and you will never know when I could pop up." After he was sure what he said had sunk in, he got up and walked into his usual corner.

"Come back in guys." Kagome said shakily. Inuyasgha laughed at her voice. She just rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

Everyone was asleep, even Inuyasha. Kagome took this time to for a plan. She got up very carefully, and walked over to her big yellow bag, she took out a piece of paper, and wrote **'Gone home, be back soon, need something.'** She didn't want to make it too complicated, plus those are some of the words she'd taught Shippo. It wasn't a complete lie, she would be back soon, she took the jewel shards with her to make sure of it. At least in her world, she could momentarily get away from Inuyasha. She headed towards the door, but someone moved, she turned to see who. It was only Shippo rolling over. Once she was a good few yards from the hut, she took off in a sprint. It hurt, but not bad. Once she was at the well, Kagome stopped to catch her breath, and see if anyone had followed her. No one did, thankfully. Kagome sat, and thought for a moment. _'They will be angry, but when I come back, if I explain to Songo and Miroku, they will understand.'_ Then she jumped into the well.

"Home, at last." Kagome said thinking out loud. Once she climbed out of the well, she ran to the house. Once she realized it was locked, she remembered she left her window unlocked. She went to the yard shed, and got a ladder, layed it against the house, she was afraid she woke her mother, or souta up with the noise. She climbed the ladder, opened her window, and went into her room. After she shut, and locked her window, she sprawled onto her bed for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of it. She got up again, and went down stairs. She knew she had to do something about the ladder, or someone would break in. So, she went to the back door, unlocked it, which made a click noise that she winced at, for fear her mother would wake up. Once outside she gathered the ladder, and put it back in the shed.

"All this hard work, I should really hide a spare key somewhere around here." Kagome thinking out loud.

Kagome showered, dressed for bed, walked into her room, only to find Inuyasha sprawled out on her bed. He seemed to have not noticed her, when she entered the room. Kagome turned around, slowly, not to give away that she had returened to her room, and started walking towards the bathroom. She was almost there, before Inuyasha zoomed infront of her.

"Thought you could get away now didn't you?" He said smirking.

"No, I just came back to get something. I thought since I was already here, I might as well stay the night." She stated as calmly as she possibly could. When she started to walk around him, Inuyasha turned her around and pinned her to the wall.

"I don't think so. I was awake the whole time, you know. He was now whispering into her ear. "Kagome, you should know by now, you can't get away. Any, and every chance I get, I'm going to make it worth while, You are going to wish that You hadn't of abuse that 'sit' command." Kagome hated the fact that this was turning her on, but she hated more that Inuyasha could smell the scent emotions, and soon he'd figure out. Lately, Kagome had been training her Spiritual power, and learned how to do a lot of things. With her free hand, Kagome traced Inuyasha's jaw, up to his lips, then lightly zapped them. As soon as that happened, Inuyasha snatched her by the wrist.

"I wouldn't do that again, if I were you." He warned. _'Her smell, it's changing. It's going from amazing, to a smell that was heavenly. Like my own personal drug.' _

"And if I did? What are you going to do about it?" She challenged. _'By now he has smelled my arousal, Im practically drowning from the inside out with it.'_ He just stared at her. Taking in every little detail. He finally stopped is gaze on her lips.

"This." He flipped her around, pinning her to the wall from behind. His arms over hers, spooning her against the wall, kissing her neck. _'That's what her scent is. Why didn't I figure it out sooner. Everything I'm doing, and saying, it's turing her on. No. I'm not going to give in. I'm just going to torture her a little longer.'_ He thought. His plan was going wrong though, he could feel his own proof of arousal, hardening. She could feel it too. She moved her hands over his, guiding them down the wall to her stomach. _'What is she doing?'_ he thought. Slowly she slid them up her shirt, to her breasts. Once there, she let him do what he wanted. His hardness was hot, and throbbing through is pants. He was squeezing her breasts, and it felt great for both of them. She turned around to see his face. It was full of sheer desire. _'Gods, I can't. I can't take this anymore.'_ He planted a hard, fiery passonate kiss on her, and she returned. He grazed her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance which she aloud. He picked her up, and he wrapped her legs around his waist, and started towards the bed. _'No, i need to stop, no no no. She will not win. Revenge, remember the plan. Gods help me stick to the plan.' _

"Hey, Kagome?" He said, between kisses and breaths.

"Yeah." She replyed.

"Good night." Before she could respond he found the pressure point on her shoulder, and she was out cold. Calmly as he could, he put her top back on her, gathered a few things in a bag that he'd seen in her bag before, picked her up, and carried her off to the well. _'Man, I have more self control than I thought, but that was close, if we continued on the way we were, I'd have lost control, and nothing could have stopped me. Gods, she has no idea what she does to me.'_ He thought as he jumped into the well, with Kagome's limp body.

She woke up dazed and confused. _'How'd I get here, I thought I left? What it all a dream?'_ She wondered. She looked at InuYasha, wondering if what happened in her dream, wasn't a dream after all. When he saw her staring, he just smirked. _'No, it was real. All of it. Damn him. Damn him to hell. Damnit it all to hell if I let him make me feel like that again, only to knock me unconscious. I'll get you back InuYasha.. You just wait.'_ As she started mentally planning her revenge, InuYasha walked towards her.

"Hey, Kagome. Whachya thinkin' about?" He said with false care.

"Oh nothing, just this nightmare I had. That's all." She calmly replied, rolling up her sleeping bag.

"Hmph, well, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He knowing full well she was playing with him.

"Oh you have no idea, it was horrifying! I thought I was going to be sick in my sleep." She said in a serious tone. He just looked at her, concealing his face of emotion. _'Keh, stupid wench. Thinking she can get to me.' _

"Hurry up, or we're going to leave you behind." He said.

"Kagome," Sango started, "we're ready to leave."

"Coming." Was all she could say.

It was getting dark by now, so they set up camp. Miroku and Sango were deep in conversation, in their own little world. It made Kagome giggle. _'Those two, totally in love._' Once she was done spreading out her sleeping bag, she stood up, and walked over to Sango and Miroku.

"Hey I'm going to find a river, want to join me?" She asked Sango.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I was just discussing to Miroku about a village that was near by." She replied.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting." Kagome said with a smile. _'Mhm, village. Suuuure.' _She couldn't help but think. "Well, I'm off." She said starting towards her bow an arrow. As she turned around, she almost ran into InuYasha who was standing behind her.

"Annnnnd, where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going to find a river, InuYasha. I'm pretty sure there'd one not to far away from here, maybe 10 minute walk." She replied cooly, pushing past InuYasha. _'Plan, in motion.'_ She thought. She knew that InuYasha would follow her, and watch her, now that she can't 'Sit' him to death.

"Be careful, scream if you're in trouble." Was all he said, walking away.

She was half way there when she heard rustling in the trees, not too far behind her. She smiled inwardly. 'It's working' she thought. _'All i have to do, is be as provocative and seducing that I can, then simply tell him no. He will go inwardly crazy.'_ Once there, Kagome sat her bow and arrow against a boulder, then began to slowly remove her clothes. throwing them onto the boulder. Instead of walking into the water, she just ran into it, then dived under. Once she came up, for a breath, she decided to go under again. This time when she came up, she saw a certain someone standing next to the boulder that had her clothes. It wasn't InuYasha.

Kagome screamed, and then submerged her whole body under water, except for half her face, her nose just barely out of water. She was breathing deeply, her cheeks were red.

"Hey Kagome, mind if I join you?" Kouga said, removing his clothes.

"NO!" Kagome came up out of the water enough for her to shout, then went back under. Kouga, of course ignored her. When she saw him taking off his lower clothe she yelped under water, and turned around closing her eyes. _'INUYASHA!'_ She mentally screamed. Instead of just floating there,she decided to swim away, around Kouga, whom was submerged to the waist, and to her boulder. She was in a crouching position, and was set on remaining in that position until there was no water left to cover her. She would not let Kouga see her, not until she absolutely had too. Kouga swam over to her, just as fast and he could run, and caught her by the waist, wrenching her from her protective position. Kagome, was now standing, waist deep in the water, with only her arms to cover her.

"I'll scream." She said, meaning it.

"Kagome, I'd never hurt you." Kouga said. "I love you." Pulling her a little closer to him.

"Kouga.." She said warning him. With a flash, he pulled her into a kiss, keeping her from screaming, while wrenching her arms from her chest. When he stopped to breathe, Kagome screamed. She left out a scream that could be heard from his Den even.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Kouga had picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She was beating on his back, screaming for InuYasha, screaming the highest pitched noise Kouga had ever heard. He rushed to put his clothes on, grabbed Kagome, her clothes, bow and arrows, and her, and took off.

"Why Kagome, why'd you do that?!" Kouga shouted at her. Once they were far away, Kouga had put her on the ground, and pushed her against a tree.

"Kouga, please.. don't do this.." She pleaded.

"Shut up, Kagome. Im the dominant one, I DO WHAT I WANT." With that, he started to violetly kiss her, bruising her lips. He nipped the side of her lip, causing her to bleed. HE forced his tongue into her mouth. Once she felt his tongue in her mouth, she bit down on it. She bit his tongue so hard she tasted blood. Kouga had pulled back his face full of anger. He raised his hand to slap her, and she brought her knee up to his groin, once he was down for a second, she poked him the the eyes, then punched him in the throat, and then the groin again. When he was bent over from pain, he elbowed him in the spine, and stepped on his foot. When he was holding his foot, she brought her knee up to his face. She felt the bones of his nose crackle, and snap. He was on the ground, unconscious._ 'I've seen him and InuYasha fight before, how did I get him down, and not InuYasha.' _She wondered, rushing to put her clothes on. She had just gotten her top on, when she heard a grunt. She ran over to him, and kicked him in the face, hopping it would knock him out again. He only caught her foot, and pulled her down, he was now on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"I like a woman who can fight, it turns me on." He had two black eyes from the broken nose she'd given him.

"I hope you can't have pups anymore." She spat. "You're disgusting, forcing yourself on a woman, you deserve to be deprived of all your happiness." The only thing that she got in response was her top torn off. "INUYASHA!" She screamed over and over again.

InuYasha POV:

InuYasha had heard Kagome scream, and ran towards the river. Once he got there, she wasn't there anymore. The scent of Kouga was around though, he'd been smelling it for a while, it was everywhere. He smelled Kagome's scent too, but she was wet, and her scent could have been masked by Kouga's.

"That stupid, mangy wolf, I don't care anymore, I'm going to kill him." Then his ears perked up.

"INUYASHA!" A woman's voice screamed.

"KAGOME." He took off in the direction of the voice. He was there in a matter of seconds. Once he saw Kouga on top of a crying Kagome, with her clothes shredded away, InuYasha inwardly blacked out in anger. He could feel the demon in him, and his anger join together, making him an unstoppable beast. Kouga had gotten off of Kagome, and that's when Inuyasha noticed, scratch marks on her face, neck and chest, and a bruise on her cheek. This only angered him more. It wasn't until he saw Kouga's face, he was actually surprised. It apears that Kagome had given him a good fight, that resulted in him getting a broken nose.

"You... BASTARD. You will never, touch Kagome again. NEVER." With that InuYasha, faster than he's ever been in his life, swiped at Kouga. One swipe and Kouga was gone, seeing InuYasha transition like that, Kouga took off before InuYasha moved an inch. InuYasha ran over to a crying Kagome, she was shivering.

"Kagome.." He said, not knowing what to do, He took of his Haori, and wrapped it around her. He then picked her up, and went to her bow and arrows. "Don't worry Kagome, I've got you. Nothing is going to happen to you."

WHOOP WHOOP; more to come. Please leave reviews, tell me if you liked it, what could have been better, ect. Thanks for reading! Again, I do not own InuYasha!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not, nor ever will, own InuYasha. ;)`

Once InuYasha and Kagome got back to camp, Kagome was asleep in his arms. '_I'll kill that wolf. He will NOT get away with doing this to Kagome, she didn't deserve this.' _He thought, laying her in her sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku were asleep, and Shippo was cuddled up with Kilala (A/N: I understand that there are different ways of spelling it) Instead of leaving Kagome alone in her sleeping bag, InuYasha stayed very close to her, guarding her, and protecting her, he wasn't going to let her out of his sight. All of a suddon, she jerked up into a sitting position.

"Kagome?! What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, worried.

"Nothing.. just a nightmare.." She said while pulling her knees to her chest. InuYasha noticed she was crying.

"Y-you wanna talk bout' it?" He said trying to comfort her. She looked up at him.

"Do you really wanna know?" She asked, _'I don't think he actually cares.. he just can't stand a crying woman.'_ She thought. InuYasha looked down blushing.

"Yes, Kagome. Tell me, you will feel better if you tell me." He said scooting closer to her. He put his arm over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him, letting her rest her head on his own shoulder.

"Well," She started shakily. "I was running down a hall way, it was silver-ish gray, with dark accented corners, a gravel floor, and there were black doors with silver handles every few feet, but every time I tried to open a door, it was either locked, or Naraku was on the other side. I was running from Kouga, he was chanting about all the things he was going to do to me, for betraying him, and breaking his nose.. h-he got closer to me every minute. When he caught up to me, he pushed me to the ground, and I hit my face. I had blood dripping from my nose, and my face was cut up, I was waiting for Kouga to do something, but when I opened my eyes, I was in the forest. At the sacred tree, you were there and you were human. The way the sun shone on you, you looked like an angel. I saw someone come behind you, it was Kikiyo. She had a dagger, raised above your head, I tried to shout your name, but you couldn't hear me, or even see me. When the dagger came down, your were on the ground." She was crying even harder now, she tried to muffle the sound, but wasn't sure if she was doing a great job or not. She managed to wake up Kilala. Her breathing was heavy.

"Listen, Kagome, I'm not goin' anywhere. Got that? No one is ever going to hurt you, and if they do, they're a dead man." He was staring her in the eyes. _'I mean what I said, no one is going to touch Kagome, and I'll be damned if they try to hurt her.' _

"That's not all of the dream..." She said. Inuyasha looked at her, and nodded telling her to go on. "When I ran to you, after you were stabbed, Kouga came back. H-he said 'Good ridence. I thought that mutt never woulda died.' When he said that I went bizerck. I stood up, and with all my miko powers, I blasted him to the other side of the forest. Then some one poked me on the shoulder, I jumped and turned around, it was Naraku. He laughed, then, then I woke up." She finished.

"Why did he just laugh?" InuYasha asked confused. _'Dream or not, Naraku wouldn't just laugh, even if it wasn't real.' _

"InuYasha, in my time, they found out that when people wake up from a bad dream, it means that they were killed by what ever the were dreaming of. The way our subconscious mind works, when we die in a dream, our heart will skip a beat or two." Inuyasha just stared at her with undeniable disbelief. _'So she kind of really died for a second?'_

"It's okay Kagome, I'm here. Nothing is going to get you." InuYasha said, trying to reassure her.

"InuYasha.. where were you? When I screamed the first time..." She asked.

"I-I thought you were messing with me.. like the way I messed with you.. I'm sorry Kagome. Just know this, you are never leaving the group again.. Not unless you take Sango or I. Hell, even shippo. Just know this, where ever you are, if you ever scream again, I wont hesitate, I promise I'll be there." _'and I will.' _

"InuYasha.." She was now looking at him. She leaned her face towards him, looking him in the eyes. Then, she kissed him. Not a kiss of fire or passion, or desire, but a kiss of love, and trust. InuYasha was shocked at first but then kissed her back. She pulled away first, smiling.

"You should try to get some sleep." Was all InuYasha Said. He was too shocked to say anything else. '_I wonder if she knows how I feel, or if she even feels the same way'_

**Okay guys, I know it was a short chapter, but I'll be posting more. Thanks to everyone who read it. Next chapter, InuYasha will get back to his plotting revenge :D **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not, nor ever will, own InuYasha.

The next morning;

Sango was just waking up, she was stretching and she could only force her eyes half way open, but when she saw Kagome, in her sleeping bag, her eyes shot wide open. Kagome was cut up and bruised. Sango had already gotten up, and started towards her. She was cut short, when InuYasha had stopped her.

"Sango, she needs sleep right now. I'll let her explain what happened, but let her explain when she's ready." InuYasha spoke to Sango with more seriousness than she's ever heard from him. '_Kagome..' _she thought to her self.

"Will she be okay? How bad is she hurt?" Sango whispered.

"Yes, but for now, I'm not leaving her side,and when she needs to go do things, like bathe, pee, or is mad at me, you have to go with her. I trust her with you, more than that lecherous monk." He said it in a tone that was telling her 'and you have no other option' not that she'd disagree.

"I'll wake Miroku, and we will start to pack up. Shippo and Kilala, well I guess they can continue to sleep. We will leave when she is woken and ready to." She said walking towards the monk, as responce InuYasha sat down next to Kagome, looking down, his bangs covering his eyes._ 'He must be pretty angry with him self..' _Sango thought _'He hesitated, thinking Kagome was playing with him, when in reality she was in danger. I told him to go, then he thought I was in on her joke as well.' _

***FLASHBACK* :D **

-Kagome screaming- InuYasha Shot up to a standing position.

"Kagome!" He started towards the river, then stopped in his tracks. _'I followed her there, to make sure she got there okay, but I accidentally made a lot of noise. When she heard the rustling of the leaves, she started to walk more seductivly, swaying her hips, flipping her hair, standing in a posture that made confidence radiate off her. She was trapping me, setting me up. This is apart of her plan isn't it. Ha! I'll be damned before she thinks shes tricked me.' _Cooly, he turned around and sat down.

"InuYasha?! What the hell, Kagome is screaming. She needs our help, come on!" Sango yelled in disbelief. _'What the hell is wrong with him!' _She thought.

_'Why is she trying so hard to get me to go after Kagome.. She put her up to this, didn't she!'_ InuYasha thought.

"No. I'm not going after her. She's tricking me. She'd just messing with me, and you're trying to hard to get me to go after her, you must be in on it to." He stated accusingly.

"You insane, egotistical, baka-" Sango was cut off by the most horrifying high pitch scream she's ever heard. "KAGOME!" Sango screamed. That was all it took for InuYasha to believe that Kagome was in real trouble. When Sango looked back to Inuyasha, he was already gone.

***FLASHBACK END* **

Sango crouched down next to the monk, and proceeded to poke him in the cheek.

"Miroku, wake up." She said, repeatedly poking him in the cheek. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her bottom. She got aggravated, and started to violently shake his shoulders. When he finally woke up, she slapped him .

"Ow! Sango-" He was inturupted by InuYasha who had put his hand over Miroku's mouth.

"If you wake up Kagome, I will ensure that cursed hand of yours never touches another single butt ever again." InuYasha threatened then walked back over to Kagome. Miroku, knowing full well that InuYasha was very serious, continued his sentence, only whispering.

"Sango, what was that for?" He asked, confused.

"Lets just say, the 'cursed hand' strikes again." She answered, annoyed. "Come on, help me gather out supplies." With that they got up and started moving around, gathering things, and talking quietly.

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked,

"What." He said emotionlessly.

"Sango and I are going to go collect some herbs we saw a few minutes from here." He said.

"Keh. Do what you want." Was all he said.

Once they were far enough away, that InuYasha couldn't hear them, they stopped.

"How is Kaede's process of fixing the Rosary going?" Miroku asked.

"Before we left, she told me she'd fix it while we were away. She said to keep Kagome close, and make sure no one angers InuYasha, but I feel like InuYasha may have put his plan of revenge on hold, for the time being." She replied, chewing on her nails.

"Well, lets hope that she gets it fixed by the time we return, I have a feeling that once Kagome wakes up, InuYasha is going to make us got back to Kaede's village."

"No doubt. You don't think Kagome knows about.. us? Do you? When she asked me to go to the river with her yesterday, right before she walked over, she was looking at us giggling." To answer her, Miroku leaned down and kissed the demon slayer.

"And if she does know? Who cares?" He stated, calmly. Sango just smiled, and grabbed him by the robes, pulling him into a more fiery, hungry, passionate kiss. In response, the monk backed her into a tree, holing her by the waist. As the kiss went on, more and more clothes hit the ground, and soon the two where naked on the pile of clothing. Sango was on Miroku, straddling her hips on his.

"You know, I love you." Miroku said, by the look in his eyes, Sango knew he was speaking the truth.

"I love you too, Miroku." She leaned down and kissed him again. His tongue passed over her lips, begging for an entry. She allowed, and his tongue explored every part of her mouth. Soon, he flipped them over, where he was the one in control. He was kissing Sango on her neck, to her shoulders, then to her breast. Every little kiss being rewarded by a moan.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! _That_ is _not_ herb collecting." Said an angry InuYasha, who was clearly not effected by the lack of clothes. "Kagome woke up, wondering where you two were, I told her '_herrrrb collecting'. _But no. Here you are sucking face and other body parts. Get dressed. Were going to Kaede's." With that he walked away.

"That's... not the kind of reaction I'd expect from him..." Was all Miroku said. Sango could only nod in agreement.

InuYasha had walked back to Kagome, who was only about 10 feet behind him. He had told her to wait here. He heard what was going on with Sango and Miroku, and didn't want Kagome to see. Kagome had heard everything InuYasha said, and when she put together what all his words ment, she was jumping with joy.

"So they love eachother?!" She was asking him excitedly.

"Dunno." he replied.

"Well... were they naked?" Kagome asked. InuYasha stopped in his tracks, and turned around to look at Kagome.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked suspisiously.

'_Why does Kagome care if they were naked or not?' _

"Well, Sango wouldn't do anything sexual with a man unless she loved that man, and he loved her." She explained. '_What did he think I wanted to know for?'_

"Oh well, then yeah." He said like it was nothing. She shrieked with delight. "Why are you so happy?" He asked.

"Well, why not? It's an amazing thing when two people realized they're in love." Kagome said. InuYasha didn't reply. Once they got back to were they set up camp, Kagome changed from InuYasha's Haori into a pair of Yoga pants that had white, pink and black chevron style stripes, and a loose burnout cotton tanktop with a spaghetti strap tanktop under it. Today, she went for more of a comfort look. Once Sango and Miroku got back, Kagome decided to wake up Shippo and be on their way.

"InuYasha, lets not head back to Kaede's. I'm fine." Kagome argued. InuYasha was practically dragging Kagome to Kaede's Village.

"You don't need to be traveling. You need to heal." InuYasha retorted.

"Why? So you can get back to your revenge planning? I think not!" She jerked her arm away and stood her ground. "InuYasha, I am perfectly fine, and I am in perfect condition to be traveling." InuYasha walked up to Kagome, with a clearly annoyed look on his face. She just put her hands on her hips and gave him a 'I-Dare-you-to-do-something' look. The only thing he did was poke her in the ribs, and she yelped.

"See, you're _not_ in perfect condition." He said with an 'in-your-face' tone. Kagome still didn't move. "Kagome, don't think for a second I wont poke you again." She just turned around and started walking back towards the forest. InuYasha was stuck for a second in surprise then leapt in front of her. She had her arms crossed, her chin stuck out, and her eyes closed.

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked her.

"I'm continuing on to the next village, like we planned." She said, walking around him. He just stood there, his eye twitching, staring at her. Then all of a suddon, everyone was following her.

"WHAT? YOU'RE JUST GONNA FOLLOW HER? JUST LIKE THAT?!" He shouted.

"Yes." They all said in unison._ 'You got to be kidding me. Well then Kagome, since your in such perfect health, lets get back to revenge. You asked for it.'_

Kagome was peacefully walking, all her friends beside her. _'Some nerve, thinking he can just boss me around. Just because I can't 'sit' him anymore, doesn't give him the right to be ruder than he was before.'_ She thought. Out of no where, she was picked up, and was in mid-air being held by InuYasha,

"What are you doing you stupid Idiot, you just about gave me a heart attack!" She yelled. By now they were in the forest, in a very, very tall tree, on one of the highest branches.

"Now stand here." InuYasha said, putting Kagome down, on a branch. "Hold onto that." He said pointing to the trunk of the tree. _'Like I wasn't going to do that anyway. Does he have any idea how high we are?!' _Kagome thought. Once her arms were securley attacked to the trunk, InuYasha jumped down to the ground. _'I-is he... leaving me?!' _She thought.

"INUYASHA! YOU BETTER COME BACK UP HERE AND GET ME YOU IDIOT, OR ELSE I'LL JUMP!" She screamed. Once on he was on the ground, InuYAsha looked up and laughed.

"You wouldn't jump. You're not _that_ stupid." He said calling her bluff.

"Come get me, and we wont have to find out!"

"InuYasha." Sango said. "Go get her, now,"

"No. I'll get her when I feel like it." He said.

'Oh gods oh gods. If I jumped, he'd catch me, right? Well.. Here goes.' She thought. As soon a she mustered up the courage jump, she jumped from her branch before she could talk her self out of it. When InuYasha looked up, he saw a body hurdling right at him.

**Soooo, it would have been longer, had it not been 2 in the morning. ;D Reviews? Well, I'lll update again, soon**.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own InuYasha.

'_Please catch me, please catch me, please catch me, this was a bad idea, he hasn't caught me yet.' _Kagome was screaming in her mind. He thought she was bluffing, and she was going to prove him wrong. If he didn't catch her, at least Kilala would.

"KAGOME YOU IDIOT!" InuYasha Yelled, jumping up to catch Kagome. With the speed of her falling, and Newtons laws of motion, InuYasha and Kagome were dragged down by the force of her falling. Kagome landed on InuYasha, who was in a crater bigger than any she'd created with 'sit'.

"You.. Are... going to.. pay." Is all he said. _'Stupid.. wench..' _He thought. "Get off."

"You should have known I would actually have jumped." Kagome said getting off InuYasha. "Next time you'll know better." Sango, Shippo and Miroku just stood off to the side laughing at InuYasha, while Kagome walked off.

"HA HA. You deserved that, InuYasha." Shippo taunted. (A/N: I Haven't mentioned Shippo much, sorry!)

"Why you.. Come here!" InuYasha yelled. Shippo ran after Kagome shouting.

"Kagome! Help, InuYasha is trying to hurt me!" He shouted. Kagome turned around, and Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.

"InuYasha, leave Shippo alone." She said turning around. _'Stupid. Mean. Idiot. Why? WHY do I have to have these feelings for him. He obviously doesn't care.' _

"Kagome. Come here. NOW." InuYasha ordered. Kagome continued walking, ignoring him. "KAGOME."

"INUYASHA." She shouted.

"Come. Here." He said, trying to be calm, but failing.

"No." She said, walking off. '_Who does he think he is? I certainly do NOT have to obey his every command.' _She thought to her self.

"Okay, thats it." InuYasha ran towards Kagome. She turned around, and put her hands on her hips, daring him to do something.

"You're not going to do a thing." She stated in a surprisingly calm voice. She was now examining her nails '_Hmph. I'll unleash a miko power mess on him.' _

"You think so, huh?" _'Oh she's going to get it.'_ He ran up to her, and grabbed her by the elbow. He looked her dead in the eyes. "Kagome, come on. We're leaving, now." _'If he trying to.. scare me? Ha, he'll have to do better than that.' _

"InuYasha, let me go." She said not effected by his attempt at intimidation.

"Or what?" He asked smirking. "It's not like you can 'sit' me." 'You asked for it.' She thought. She looked up to him, smiled and then with one flick of her wrist, InuYasha was pitch, spiraling a few yards away. Shippo stared for a moment, then bursted into a hysterical laugh.

"Kagome, that was amazing, can you do it again? Can you?" Shippo asked.

"Not now, Shippo." She replied. Ever since she had been mastering her miko powers, she'd become more patient, more mature. She knew when to start, and when to stop. To hit InuYasha with a that one again, would be too much. Miroku and Sango were by her side again, and they were headed towards the village. InuYasha appeared again.

"Hey, wait. DON'T LEAVE ME!" He shouted. 'That, that wench. Her power is even stronger than Kikiyo's. Well, I'll just have to catch her off guard, get her then.' He continued to formulate while he as catching up.

Kagome stopped, dead in her tracks. Fear masked every feature of her face. InuYasha by now had caught up to Kagome. He knew something was wrong.

"Kagome, what is it?" He asked worried. 'What's wrong?' He thought.

"I-I sense 2 jewel shards.. coming this way." She had tears coming to her eyes. She shook her head, took a deep breath and turned to InuYasha, who was seething with anger.

"InuYasha, please let me handle this." She wanted to make him pay in her own way.

"Kagome, he hurt you, he forced himself on you, he cut you up, and hit you, and you want me to let you deal with him?" He thought about it for a moment. 'He doesn't know how strong Kagome is now. This could be an advantage to us. Fine Kagome, you can deal with him, but if something goes wrong, I get him.' He nodded his head, letting her know he'd stay out of the way. For a second she thought he'd argue. We saw the tornado which we knew as Kouga, fly in front of us.

"Kagome. We, have some unfinished business." He motioned with his index finger for her to come. She obeyed, and walked towards Kouga. She stopped about 10 feet away from him.

"No Kouga, I have a surprise for you." He looked bored.

"Come on Kagome, I haven't got all day." He said aggravated. In a flash he was there, next to her, grabbing her elbow. InuYasha growled at him.

"That was a mistake." Kagome said. She raised her fist, which was now glowing pink-purple, she connected her fist to Kouga's jaw, when she felt the crackle of bones, she knew she'd broken it. Kouga was flung back by the hit. When he regained balance, and the black spots in his vision were gone, he was enraged, he ran at Kagome, who only stood there. By now, her whole body was glowing pink-purple, radiating her miko power. It made her stronger than the average human. She could kick InuYasha's ass any day, if she wanted to. She was letting her body guide it's self based on instinct. Kouga was almost to her, when she suddonly disappeared. She was even faster than Kouga. '_How am I doing this? I've never experienced this before.'_ She thought. InuYasha could only stare at her in awe. Kagome was behind Kouga now, she kicked him in the small of his back, causing him to bend backwards, leaving his neck, and chest exposed. She zoomed in front of him, and punched him in the throat. He fell to the ground choking. Kagome, satisfied with the damage she'd done, walked back to InuYasha and the others. She had returned to normal, no more pink-purple glow. They had all turned around, ready to leave, when all of a sudden, Kagome turned around in a flash, with her hand in the air. She had her index finger and middle finger out, and Kouga was froze in a running position.

"Kagome, how'd you know he got up and was running this way, not even I could tell that." InuYasha asked. He was granted with no response. Kagome was totally focus on what was happening. She raised her arm in the air, and Kouga's stiff body followed. She let her arms down, but Kouga stayed in place, floating in mid-air. Kagome took her bow and arrows from Sango, drew an arrow, and let go.

**More to come :) Sorry for another short chapter Dx Leave reviews, let me know how you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

II don't own InuYasha.

"Kagome, Kagome!" She heard her name, but it sounded far away. "Kagome wake up! Please." The voice was getting closer. She started groaning. "Hey, hey, she's waking up. Kagome, can you hear me?" It was InuYasha, He was holding Kagome.

"What happened?"_ 'One minute I was letting go of an arrow aimed at Kouga, the next it was black. '_ She recalled

"You killed Kouga, but you put all of your energy into fighting him, and into the arrow. Are you okay?" He was clearly worried.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Can you, help me up?" He nodded then slowly, guided her to her feet. She noticed that they are in a room. It was Brown, with darker brown floors, and a futon.

"Where are we?" She noticed Sango behind InuYasha, with Shippo on her shoulder._ 'Where's Miroku?'_

"We are at an Inn, at the village we were heading too. Are you sure you're fine?" '_So Miroku must be off preforming a fake exorcism.' _

"Yes, just drained. How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"About 9 hours." '_She's okay. Gods, I was scared out of my mind. I need to tell her how I feel, before it's too late,'_ InuYasha thought.

"Hey InuYasha?" She said, reaching up to teak his ear.

"Yes, Kagome." He said. Just when he thought she was going to scratch his ear, she pinched and start to slighty twist it. "Gaaahhh!" He pryed her fingers off his ear. "WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME!"

"That, was for putting me in that tree, with plans on leaving me." She stated it like it was obvious.

InuYasha's eye started twitching. Then subconsciously reached up and tugged a peice of her hair.

"AAAHHH." Kagome yelped, then gave InuYasha a death glare. "InuYasha,you do not want start something you can't finish."

"Oh, Kagome." He said smirking. "Oh, Kagome." He repeated, before getting up and leaving.

'_Now.. is the time to be worried.' _Kagome thought to herself, chewing on a nail. She decided that she'd had enough rest, and that she needed a bath. Then she realized she has no idea where the bathing area is. Kagome leaves her room, in search of someone who can give her directions. She walked around for about 10 minutes before finding a villager.

"Excuse me?" She asked. When the villager looked at her, fear washed over his face. "Sir, what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"HELP, HELP." The villager started to scream, Kagome took an unconscious step back, confused more than ever. '_What the hell?' _

"What's the matter with you?" She asked after a moment.

"The Sire is loose, THE SIRE IS LOOSE!" '_Sire? What the hell is this man talking about'_. All of a suddon, 2 arms were around me, carrying me back to my room.

"If someone doesn't explain what the hell is going on, I'm going to unleash something more than rage." She threatened. She noticed that her kidnapper had long silver hair. "InuYasha you have five seconds." She said pulling his hair. He had roughly thrown her over his shoulder, and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Aaahhhh." He cried. "Stop, STOP! Fine I'll tell you. I brought every single villager into your room, and told them that you were a Sire that would lure them to their deaths, and eat their intestines." He said smiling, stating it like it was obivous.

"YOU DID WHAT?" She was beating her fists on his spine. "InuYasha. You're going to pay."

"Like you can do anything."

Later that night, everyone was in Kagome's room, There was a fire, and she was making dinner. InuYasha walked in, only to notice that Kagome had a big pile of Ramen, stacked next to her.

"Is that all for me!" He shouted happily. She nodded, smiling. Then out of no where she picked up the stack, and threw it into the fire.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WENCH! NO. MY RAMEN.. NOOOO" He looked like he was going to cry. He dropped to his knees, staring into the fire. After he watched all the ramen burn, he stood up slowly, and walked over to Kagome. "You... you.. you're going to pay. Oh how you're going to pay." Was all he said. Shippo, who'd been containing his laughter like his life depended on it, burst into tears of Joy.

"Oo-oohh, m-my go-god tha-at was ama-amazing Kagome." He said while laughing. InuYasha got Shippo the scariest Death glare he'd ever seen in his life. He quickly shut up, and hid behind Kagome, who had went back to making dinner for everyone else, ignoring the threatening looks she was getting from InuYasha.

'_That wench, oh how I hate her sometimes.'_ He thought.

'_I wonder what I'll do next? Maybe, when he goes to bathe, I can steal his clothes, and hide them. Ohhhhh how fun this will be.'_ Kagome thought.

'_I have to get her back.. maybe I can take those bra things and burn them while she watches.'_ They both continued to plan out their evil schemes through out the night. Later, when Kagome was about to sleep, she put up a barrier around her's and Shippos body, so InuYasha couldn't get revenge in her sleep.

When everyone was alseep, InuYasha crept over to Kagome's big yellow bag. He opened it and shuffled through it. He came upon a box. It had weird words on it. Kagome had taught Shippo how to sound things out, and later taught him. He also knew the letters, so he just whispered them out loud.

"U B-Y K-O-T-E-X weird way to spell something." He said. He opened the box, and pulled out a wrapped stick thing. "What the?" He removed the wrapper to find a stick with a sting attached. It only confused him more, he looked into the box for a piece of paper with directions. (A/N: I have no idea if Tampons come with directions or not so, just go along with me here)

When he gave up trying to read them, he found that the other side had pictures. When he saw how women use these sticks with strings, he dropped it instantly.

"O-oh my gods.. s-she puts that.. inside her?" He was stunned for a moment, then thought. '_Well, if they're important enough to go inside her, then I'll take them. See how she does with out them.' _

A week later.

Everything had been going fine between Kagome and InuYasha. Nothing out right had been done. It isn't until Kagome starts looking through her bag, then she starts panicking, that InuYasha notices. She's realized that her sticks with strings were missing.

"Oh no.. oh no, no, no, no. Sango! Can I speak to you?" Kagome asks.

"Of course, Kagome. Would you like to go on a walk, for privacy?" Sango Suggested.

"Yes, please." Kagome said fast. Then they were off. InuYasha decided to follow, just to see what's up with the secrecy.

"Sango, it started today." Sango looked at Kagome for a minute confused, when Kagome's eyes got bigger for a second, trying to give her a hint. Sango's eyes got big for a moment as well, in realization.

"Your time of the month? What is wrong with that?" Sango asked.

"Well you remember those things from my time, that women use to stop the blood form coming out? Well I had a whole box, but they're gone!"

_'Blood? What? Is Kagome sick? Where those sticks her medicine?'_ InuYasha thought. InuYasha, lost in thought, hadn't realized that the branch he was on was about to collapse. It wasn't until he found him self on the ground, with two very angry women looking at him, that he noticed.

"INUYASHA!" Before he could say anything, Kagome stormed off. _ 'How could he! Just listen in on a private conversation, how many times has he done that. Well, I don't care. I'm going home.'_ Once Kagome got back tot he hut, InuYasha was already back.

"Kagome, I just wanted to know what you had to say to Sango that was so important. Are you going to be okay?" He tried to talk to her, but she just ignored him. She gathered her things, and walked up to Sango, who was just now arriving.

"Sango, I'll be back sometime next week." Sango nodded understanding why she'd be gone so long.

"Wait what? A week?! No you aren't!" InuYasha yelled, and followed Kagome. "KAGOME IF YOU DONT STOP RIGHT NOW I'LL STOP YOU MY SELF!" He threatened. Kagome lifted her chin and continued. InuYasha was infront of her in a heart beat.

"Kagome. Stop. Now." He said in a hard tone. She just walked around him. He looked at her in awe. When had she become so brave, it was either brave, or stupid. He grabbed her by the elbow, and jerked her around. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately. She kissed back. Soon, the kiss was turning into a hungry, lustful kiss. InuYasha picked up Kagome, and sweapt off with her, deep into the forest where no one could hear them. Soon he sat Kagome down on a patch of grass. He was straddling her hips, and she could feel his hardness against her, before she could get aroused herself, she formed an evil plan. _'That's right InuYasha, I still remember that night back in my time.'_ She thought. She had rolled them over, with her sitting on InuYasha. She kissed him, leaning over giving him a clear view down her shirt. She un tied his Haori, and removed his shirt and was now kissing his chest. She slowly made her way down to his pants. (A/N: I don't know the name of them, so lets just cal them pants) She untie them with her teeth, and pulled them down to his thighs. 'Whoa' is all she could think of when she saw his enlarged member. She lightl tapped on the head, and he let out a moan as it twitches.

"Hey InuYasha?" He asked with seduction in her voice.

"Kagome, I need you, I need you now." Was all he could say. Shhhe just giggled, and stood up. He propped him self on his elbows looking at her confused. Then she started to slowly play with the hem of her skirt, slowly pulling it up, giving him a tiny peek at her underwear, and then pulling it back down. He'd just groan in agony. When she was done playing with her skirt, she noticed InuYasha's member throbbing. She had him right where she wanted him.

She got on her knees, next to where InuYasha lay his head, and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Not going to happen, mister." She then stood up, and headed back to the road.

"KAGOME! YOU CAN'T JUST DO ALL THOSE THINGS, THEN LEAVE ME HANGING." He shouted.

"Oh, I'd say you were most definatly NOT hanging." She said laughing. Then all of a sudden, InuYasha was infront of her, with his pants on, but the strings not tied.

"Y-you just can't do that." He said, looking her straight in the eyes. She stared back, in disbelief.

"You can't just do that?" She repeated, angrily. She decided it wasn't worth fighting over. She just pushed passed him, which was a mistake. He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"Kagome, I love you." He shouted angrily in her face. _'I didn't just say that. I know I didn't just say that.'_ He thought, panicking in his head. _'Oh my gods. I actually said that.' _She took a moment to let that soak in.

"Y-you don't mean that. You just want me to finish what I started." she said staring at her shoes. _'He'd say anything right now, to get what he wants_.' She thought.

"Kagome, you are an absolute idiot. I've loved you for at least a year and a half now!" He was shouting again. Kagome started crying. '_Damnit_.' He thought.

"No. No, Kagome don't cry! Why are you crying!" He was panicking, then he smelled blood. "Kagome, are you hurt? Why are you bleeding?" That got Kagome's attention, her head shot up, and she started to awkwardly walk away.

"Kagome. Tell me what's going on. Now." He demanded, completely forgetting his lustful desire, for the moment.

"InuYasha, I'm just going to tell you, that what is happening is normal, and I'm going to be gone for a few days." She said still walking.

"Is this about those sticks with strings I took?" '_Oh damn me to hell, I didn't just say that, gods that's worse than telling her I loved her._' He thought. She stiffened, and turned around.

"Where. Are. They." She said, trying to remain calm.

"I can get you them back, just please don't leave." He begged.

"If you give them back to me, I will not leave." She said through gritted teeth.

"Okay.. follow me." He said.

A few minutes later, they were back where they started. Sango looked at Kagome in confuseion. _'She is all tensed up, and looks like she could kill anything right now.. I think I'll stay out of the way.'_ Sango thought. InuYasha was walking the walk of shame. He had his head down, watching his feet. I went to a near by bush, and pulled out a box, and handed it to Kagome. She snatched it away. She leaned over, and whispered in InuYasha's ear.

"If you EVER take anything fom my bag again, I will unleash a reign of terror upon you. You will be begging for 'sit' to come back after I'm done with you. GOT THAT!" He shook his head up and down. '_Damn Kagome is scary.'_ He thought.

"I'm going into the woods, and if you try to follow me, I'll catch your hair on fire." She said.

'_This must be the hormones. Kagome told me that these sudden emotional bursts are called Hormones._' Sango thought. Kagome came back a few minutes later. She looked to Sango to make sure InuYasha never left. Sango shook her head up and down. Kagome walked over and sat down next to InuYasha.

"Hey, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." He said.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I;m just kind of emotional right now, and don't take everything I say so seriously." She sighed. "Did you mean it?" She asked. InuYasha looked up, know exactly what she was asking.

"Yes." He stated simply. She gasped.

"I've loved you for a long time too, InuYasha." She said it. She finally said it. She never thought she'd ever be able to admit it, but she did. He looked at her, tears swelling up in his eyes. He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Kagome said it was time for her to go to bed, and she crawled into her sleeping bag.

"Tomorrow, can we go to Kaede's?" Kagome asked, drowsily.

"Sure, Kagome." InuYasha said, smiling.

_'YES! Then we can get the Rosary back on him!'_ Miroku thought. (A/N: Yup, he still exists, he just decided to go mute for a while? ) He looked at Sango, who was looking at him. She nodded her head, with a smile, and layed down to sleep.

**Okay, I understand that some people might find this offensive, or stereotypical, but I get pretty damnHormonal when I'm PMSing, Idk about others, but youre just going to have to deal with it. Also, I know that it was kind of aa short chapter, but I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. NOT AN UPDATE please read

**So, I just thought you guys would like to know that I've been. In a rut, but Ive regained my imagination, and am currently working on chapter six, and it's very interesting. Heads up, lemon-y. I'm not going to write every detail of it, but you guys will get the gist. Chapter 6 should be up by tonight. I won't be able to update very often, because I start 10th grade tomorrow. Yup, my life is fucked. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry, I know I promised one last night, but here you go!**

He'd woken up to see that Kagome's sleeping bag was empty. He jumped up, and caught her scent. It was her natural scent, mixed in with the scent of her blood. _'What the hell, she told me not to worry, but that's a lot of blood I smell. She must be injured, she must be._' With out a second thought, InuYasha took off. Within minutes he'd caught up to Kagome, who was walking towards a river.

"Kagome!" He shouted, he saw her jump and turn around.

"InuYasha! You scared me!" She said. He could hear her heart beat, he had scared the crap out of her.

"Sorry Kagome, I woke up an noticed you weren't there, and then I smelled blood, I thought you were hurt." He explained. She just smiled.

"InuYasha, I told you that everything is fine, I was going to the river to bathe."

"Do you want me to stand by, not watch you of course, but you know, guard?" He didn't know how to ask, he was stuttering, and looking at the ground blushing. Lucky for him, Kagome knew what he was asking.

"Yes InuYasha, but if I catch you looking at me, I will end you. I will obliterate you into ash." She said all of this with a smile, but she was very serious. All the blush was gone from InYasha's, now colorless, face. She turned around, and started towards the river.

"I can carry you if you want, it's faster." He said in him normal, non-stuttering tone. She noded, then climed onto his back. Just seconds later, they were at the river. She had instructed InuYasha to sit behind a large boulder, ensurring that the only what he could see her, was to come out in the open. Then slowly, Kagome began to peel away her clothes, laying them on the boulder. InuYasha's ears perked up when he heard the splashing of the water.

_'I'll just watch the boulder for a while. Hopefully he will respect my privacy.' _She waited for about five minutes before She decided it was safe to dive '_I've always loved swimming, the feel of the water in my hair, kicking off the walls of the swimming pool, it always felt like I was flying, but not, almost like a void, but a good kind.' _She finally dove up, and out of the water flipping her hair out of her face. (**A/N: Imagine the scene from The Little Mermaid, when Ariel came out of the water as a human, and the sun set was behind her, and she flipped her hair. XD)** after catching her breath, she dove under again, this time opening her eyes. When she looked around, she suppressed a scream, for she would drown. There was a water demon, with fins for ears, a horse-dragon face, and a seaweed mane. It's main colors were a sickly pale green, and a deep blue. Before Kagome knew what she was doing, she had already shot up to the surface, screaming as she came up. The demon had decided it was time to speak.

"Youuu girl, youuuu are a viiiiirgin. It isss viiiiirgin bloooooood I neeeeeed to feeeeeeed on. Noooot onllly do I geeet a shoooow, but I geeet dinnnnnner aaas wellll." The demon lunged towards her, but was cut off by the swishing of a blade.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YA' PERV!" InuYasha yelled. Slashing the blade, at immaculate speed. He sliced the demon across it's chest, leaving a gaping wound. It had let out a blood curdling scream, and before InuYasha knew it, the demon had whipped it's tail so fast, that he didn't even register it had happened. He would have thought it was just his mind playing tricks, had it not been for Kagome's scream. A scream dipped in pain and fear.

"Yooooou takeeee meee dowwwn, I caaan noot leaaaave eeeeempty haaanded, noooow caaan I?" The Demon chuckled as it lay there dying. InuYasha ran to Kagome, whom was lying half was in the water, half way on shore, with a slash wound from her shoulder, across her back, that ended curved onto the front of her hip. She was face down in the ground. InuYasha could tell that she was breathing, short, pain filled breaths. A tear streamed down his cheek. He dropped to his knees and began examining her wounds. The slash was about an inch and a half deep, **(A/N: If that's not actually deep, just pretend its much deeper...) **at the beginning and end of the slash it only a couple centimeters wide, were in the middle it was a good inch or two.

"Aahhh." Kagome let out a high pitch whimper. Tears started to come streaming down her face.

"Shh, Kagome, I'm going to get you back to your time. They will help you." He carefully picked her up, careful to not hurt her, but he later realized that any touched her, it hurt.

"In-InuYasha.. please, just ignore my pain, take me home." She pleaded, before falling unconscious.

"Kagome? Kagome! No, No! WAKE UP!" He could hear her heart beat, it was faint. He needed to get her to the well, now. He ran like he's never ran before. He reached speeds that even surpassed Sessomaru's speed. He was at the well within 15 minutes, and it was a good 2 days walk away. He jumped in, carrying Kagome as gentally as possible. Once on the other side, he ran into Kagome's home. He practically busted down the door with his foot. When he walked in, Souta was standing on the stair case looking at him with shock, then he turned around covering his eyes. InuYasha was confused, untill he remembered Kagome is naked.

"SOUTA, GET YOUR MOM!" InuYasha Shouted. Souta turned to run into the kitchen, with his eyes still covered. 'God KAgome, please hold on' InuYAsha thought. He heard a dish fall, and shatter. Then Kagome's mom was in the living room. She froze and saw her daughter, naked and drenched in blood in InuYasha's arms.

"She was attacked by a demon while bathing, I killed the demon, but not before it got to her, I would have dressed her, but I was afraid of hurting her more." InuYasha explained. "Please, take her to one of those doctor people, save her!" With that, Kagome's mother, had walked over, grabbed InuYasha by the sleve, and pulled him towards the car. Souta followed with InuYasha's cap.

Never in his life, had InuYasha been in a car, much less a car that is driven by a mother in shock, while her daughter was in the back seat dying. InuYasha held onto the dash for dear life. Once they got to the hospital, Kagome's mother had finaly spoke, but to a doctor. I walked into the hospital, holding Kagome, now wrapped in a blanket. She was breathing, he had no idea how, but she was still alive.** (A/N: I feel like it sounds like she was in this state of well being for like 12 hours, when really its only been like 20 minutes.) **

The doctors but her on a bed and rolled her away.

*4Hours later*

The doctor had just came from the room they had taken Kagome to. InuYasha had rushed up to him lightning fast.

"How is she? Is she alive?!" InuYasha was panicking.

"Sir, Kagome.. well she..."

**Sorry for a late update!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How is she? Is she alive?!" InuYasha was panicking.

"Sir, Kagome.. well she..."

"WELL SHE WHAT?" InuYasha shouted, tears coming to his eyes.

"She is in recovery, she is stable now, but, we have to keep her for at least 2 weeks to make sure nothing goes wrong." The doctor stated. InuYasha felt relief wash over him. _'She's alive.. She's okay..'_

"I want to see her." InuYasha demanded.

"Sir, you can see her in the morning."

"I'm going back there, I'm going to find Kagome, and if you get in my way, I will kill you." InuYasha meant it. He pushed past the doctor, into the hall marked recovery. He caught scent of Kagome, and followed. After passing many doors, he came to one where her scent was strongest. He heard Kagome's voice from behind.

"I wanna see InuYasha! Let me out of here, so I can go see him!" She shouted at a nurse, who seemed unaffected.

"You need to take your pain meds, you can see him tomorrow." She stated. InuYasha opened the door, to find Kagome, pouting, laying on her bed. When she saw him, she imidiantly tried to sit up, but was soon forced down by the nurse.

" YOU. GET OUT, SHE COULD HAVE RIPPED HER STITCHES" The nurse shouted, furiously.

"InuYasha! Don't go, I need to talk to you." Kagome pleaded. '_the nurse said she could have ripped her stitches, which means she could have gotten worse.'_ InuYasha thought

"Kagome, I'll stay, but only if you lie down, and stay still. I don't want you hurt worse than you already are." She nodded to his compromise excitedly. The nurse huffed in defeat and left.

"Oh InuYasha! I was so scared." She started. InuYasha's tears had come again. He took her hand, and cupped it in his.

"I thought I lost you Kagome.. I-I thought I'd never get to-to" his tears started streaming down his face. "Say I loved you, or tell you what you really mean to me, or what my life would be like if you hadn't of came into it. You are the most important person in to world to me, Kagome. I thought you were going to die, and I could do nothing about it. My heart was slowly ripping its self apart. Please Kagome, please, don't ever leave me." She was shocked by his confession, but it only took a moment. She cupped his face, wiping away a tear with her thumb. (A/N: I know very cliche.) She pulled him down to a passionate, love filled, kiss. He cupped her face, pressing her more firmly into his mouth. When they broke away, gasping for air, Kagome began.

"InuYasha, I love you more than anything in the world. I'm not going to disappear on you, or die, or leave you. If you died, I have no clue what I'd do. I would probably just huddle in a corner, crying and crying. But then I'd remember you'd want me to be strong, you'd want me to get past it, and move on. I'd never be able to move on though. I feel the only way I'd be able to honor your death would be to become the most feared miko of all. What I'm trying to say is, if I had died, I would have wanted you to be strong, and not give up. Though, I want to reassure you, I'm not going to die anytime soon." She now had tears streaming down her face. When she woke up, InuYasha no where in sight, she was scared. She felt alone.

"Do not ever die on my Kagome. Not ever." He said firmly. If she hadn't been injured, he'd have wrapped her up in a hug, and held on for dear life.

"And don't _you_ ever die on _me_ InuYasha." She replied. He kissed her, promising he won't.

**I know now im a bitch for not updating sooner. I've got home work for regular classes, and dual credit classes, I've got children to help with homework, I've got a lot going on right now as well. And I think it's safe to say this was short, but I understand some of you we were excited to know whether Kagome died or not**.


	9. I'm sorry guys

I'm really sorry for not updating guys. This past month, it's been awful. I've been fighting with my grandma, my cat died, schools been stressful, I've been depressed for a while About numerous things. I'm going to try to work on a new chapter, but I don't know if it's going to be good or not. I'm sorry, I'm a bitch, I should have updated a long time ago. I'm sure you don't care about my problems, but I felt you deserved an explanation.


	10. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"KAGOME! You need to stay in bed! You're not fully recovered." InuYasha had stayed in Kagome's era, to help her heal. It has been 6 weeks, and the doctor approved of her being able to do things on her own. She was all gun hoe, but InuYasha doesn't think she's ready.

"inuyashaaaaa, I wanna go to your era! I really miss the guys!" Kagome put on her best pouty face.

"Kagome, I will not let ya endanger yourself." InuYasha set his jaw, his gold eyes practically said 'and that's final'.

"You know what InuYasha, I don't need your care anymore." She kissed him on the cheek. "With out you, I wouldn't have survived." She kissed his other cheek. "I'm all better now, and it's all thanks to you." She gave him a small peck on the lips. InuYasha smiled and grabbed her by the wrists, but slid to her hands.

"Kagome, I'm not leaving, until the doc says you're fully recovered." InuYasha kissed her knuckles. "And the cute act, telling me the nice things, it's not gonna distract me long enough for you to actually run out of the house, and to the shrine. Let alone long enough for you get get to the stairs." He chuckled at her expression. he leaned down and kissed her. What he meant to be a small peck turned in to a all out spree of passion. Kagome wrapped her hands in his long hair, while he struggled not to grab her by the waist. (AN: in case you don't remember, that's where her injury is) Kagome was the first to pull away, leaving a pouty InuYasha, who wasn't finished.

"And that's all you get until I get to go to the feudal era." She said as she slowly made her way to go down stairs. InuYasha hadn't comprehended what had happened. Until the words finally sunk in. Too bad it was a long enough distraction for Kagome to get outside. (AN: let's pretend that InuYasha is so dense, that he sat on Kagome's bed and thought about what Kagome meant for a while) Kagome was limping, but she got to the doors of the shrine. Just as she heard InuYasha.

"KAGOME DONT YOU DARE" she heard him shout. She looked back and noticed he was coming out of the house. She made a run for it, only instead of actually running, she used her Miko power to levitate. She glided her self to the well with speed that compared to InuYashas. Just as InuYasha bursted through the door, He saw Kagome drop into the well.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ah, that hurt more than I thought it would." Kagome complained, slowly getting off the floor of the well. "I should start climbing. I'm surprised InuYasha hasn't came yet." (AN: HA you though it was gonna be a cliché and he pops up in the middle of her sentence.)

*BACK AT THE WELL HOUSE*

"Did.. She.. Actually ... Just... FLY? IN TO THE WELL?" InuYasha said staring at the well.

*FEUDAL ERA*

"Almost.. There.. Ignore... The pain.." Kagome was chanting this aloud to her self. She was so close to the top, she could feel the wind, smell the air. It was so much different than the air back in her era. It was sweet, and woodsy. Just as her hand clamped on the edge of the well, the purple-blue light had begun to shine.

"Oh no." She said hauling her self over the edge. Not seconds after she hit the ground, InuYasha leaped up out of the well.

"You idiot. Are you hurt?" He said, immediately examining her for wounds. "Why'd you climb when you could fly?" He asked.

"I boosted all my energy into that one moment so I could beat your speed. Pretty smart, huh?" She teased.

"Actually, I think it was pretty dumb." He sounded annoyed now. He stood up, satisfied that she was okay, and swooped her in his arms. When she realized he was about to jump back in the well she shouted.

"NO! We're already here, let's stay a while!" She protested, squirming and clenching her teeth.

"But Kagome, you're hurting your self just wiggling. We need to go back." He said, looking at her thoughtfully. She decided that it was time to pull out the big guns. She thought of all the saddest things ever, and started crying.

"Pleeeeeaaase InuYasha, plea-he-he-hes. I miss them so much!" She knew it was cruel to use this weakness of his to her advantage, but she wasn't about to go back now, not after all the hard work of climbing up the well. InuYasha looked horrified. He sat Kagome down on the edge of the well.

"No, no, no, it's okay, you don't need to cry. We can stay! But just for a day or two." He said smiling trying to make her happy.

"Thank you InuYasha. I love you so much." She kissed him on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She stood up and started off towards the village. Her face clear of any sign of tears.

'_She played me...' _InuYasha thought to him self. '_That evil witch. Exploiting my weaknesses. Shes lucky I love her.' _

*AT THE VILLAGE*

"GUYS WE'RE BACK!" Kagome shouted bursting through the door way. Sango jumped up so fast at the sound of her best friends voice, she dumped her food on Miroku.

"Kagome!" Sango ran to hug her but InuYasha was infront of her in a flash._ 'Always so protective.'_ Kagome thought.

"Sango. Be gentle, she hasn't fully recovered." He gave her an even more threatening look than last time. Sango ignored him this time and pushed him out of her way. She had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Oh, Kagome I thought three reason no one came back was because you died." She said softly hugging her. Kagome hadn't noticed, but Shippo had been shouting and clutching on her leg the whole time. Kaede had left and returned to the hut, holding a purple rosary. As soon as InuYasha saw it, he hide behind Kagome whispering.

"Oh god, not that evil thing." Kagome started laughing. She laughed so hard she fell to the floor in pain from laughter.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" InuYasha said at her side.

"Ye-yes. It's just, you're reaction to seeing the rosary, it was too much for me. " she said still laughing. He gulped. And stood.

"Kagome, if you want to put that god forsaken thing from hell back on my neck, then go ahead. I won't resisted because that is what my love wants." He stated. Fear evident in his voice.

"InuYasha." Kagome said getting up. InuYasha had bent down to help her, then went back up. She put her hands on his face, tilting it. She then leaned up and kissed him. She put as much love towards that kiss as she could. "I'm not going to put the rosary back on you." She said with a gentle smile. His eyes brightened up, and he pulled her in for a powerful, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, InuYasha whispered 'I love you.' They then realized they hadn't told Sango, Miroku, Shippo or anyone other than the people of her era that they were together. Miroku spoke up first.

"It's about damn time." Sango and Shippo just nodded. Then out of no where a huge gust of wind made an awful roar. Everyone ran out side. InuYasha had his arm around Kagome's waist and hip, supporting her. She nearly fainted when she was the cause of the noise.

"Well, well, well. Look who's returned." He said in an annoyingly cocky voice. "Welcome back, Kagome."

"Kouga." She breathed.


End file.
